1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to speech input technology, and more particularly to displaying words based on speech input technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
When communicating by voice or in person, using tone, volume, speed and emotions, may help a communicator to clearly express himself/herself to a communicatee. However, when sending short messages or e-mails and communicating via text through instant message communication programs such as Microsoft Windows Messenger, tone, volume, speed and emotions may not always be communicated clearly, thus, resulting in miscommunication.